Brotherhood of Light
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: Order 66 has haapened, Aeron Varess loses his master, he takes his lightsaber and personal Holocron, he escapes to a town and meets up with a small band of outlaws. Aeron exiles himself to a planet in Wild Space where he trains to grow stronger in the ways of the force. He then returns to the Galaxy he abandon, and builds an army of light.
1. Chapter 1: Order 66

**AN: This is a little idea I had some time ago. When I was looking at how scattered the Jedi had become after Order 66 and the Great Jedi Purge, and looking at the Brotherhood of Darkness and the Army of Light I thought it would be interesting if I combine the two to create a new group. I wanted to create a small organization of sorts to combat the Galactic Empire.**

* * *

Brotherhood of Light

Chapter 1: Order 66

Currently on the planet Dantooine Aeron Varess had just escaped form his troops. Aeron is a young man who was about 17 years old with brown hair and green eyes he had a Padawan braid at the back of his head. He wore long brown pants along with brown boots and a white under shirt along with a long white tunic. Aeron was born on the planet Corellia when it was discovered that he was a force sensitive he was taken to the Jedi temple and trained in the ways in the force. It was around the beginning time of the Clone Wars right about time before the first Battle of Geonosis when he was assigned a master. Aeron Jedi Master was a male Nikto know as Tosk Besk.

Tosk was trained by Jedi master An'ya Kuro also known as the Dark woman a master who was well known in training troubled Padawan and Ki-Adi-Mundi for sometime. Tosk was born on the planet of Nal Hutt he was later found by An'yo Kuro who discovered he was strong with the force. Tosk was a very difficult Padawan which was one of the reasons he was assigned to An'yo. After his Training was complete at age 25 he was promoted to Jedi knight, and then took on Aeron as his Padawan teaching him as much as he could. Before the battle of Geonosis Tosk and Aeron would go to a number of planets to make sure that they would stay with the Republic. After the Battle Tosk

Tosk had taught Aeron a great many things such as understanding and speaking other languages, as well as a variety of force techniques and Lightsaber combats, and also about the Underworld and how to survive in it. Tosk had been like a father to Aeron when he became his Padawan Tosk gave him a blank dodecahedral Holocron as gift so that Aeron could record his experience. When the war started Tosk realized that he might not be able to teach Aeron as well as he could so when they had returned to the Jedi Temple he gave Aeron a memory crystal so Aeron could record as much knowledge as possible on the crystal when they where at the temple.

After four years Aeron and Tosk felt that the Clone wars were going to end very soon. The Separatist had launched a major attack on the Republic Capital planet Coruscant, and attempted to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine luckily Obi-wan Kenobi and his former Padawan Anakin Skywalker were able to rescue him. Skywalker also killed Count Dooku leader of the Separatist Alliance when that happened Tosk and Aeron knew that all that was left was to Defeat General Grievous and capture the Separatist Council and the war would soon be over with. Tosk and Aeron where sent to Dantooine along with a small clone task force to investigate some Separatist activity.

The mission was short and as Tosk, Aeron, and 25 of their men where heading back to the ship they felt a great disturbance in the force, the master and the apprentice felt hundreds of Jedi across the Galaxy dying. The next thing they new their own troopers attack them Aeron and Tosk where able to defended them off, but Tosk was shot at a couple of times in some vital spots. They where able to kill all of them Aeron was only injured a little, but his master fell to the ground and was slowly slipping into the force. Aeron ran up to his master and held him in his arms.

"Aeron, I'm afraid I don't have much time," said Tosk in a weak tone of voice.

"Don't say that

Aeron took his masters Holocron and slipped it into his tunic and said, "I don't wish for you to die." tears started to form in Aeron eyes.

Tosk smile at his apprentice and said, "Foolish apprentice what was the first thing I ever taught you?"

"There is no death their is only the force," said Aeron as he smiled one last time at his Master.

"You make me so proud Aeron," said Tosk as the two soon saw at least 50 or so clone troopers start to come their way.

Tosk quickly rose to his feet and turn to Aeron and said, "Their are more troopers coming this way you have to go." Aeron looked at his master one last time before he nodded his head and started to run. "And take this with you."

Aeron turned around and saw a cylinder like device in the air Aeron used the force to bring it towards him and saw that it was his master Lightsaber Aeron looked a the device strangely and the back at his master and said, "But you'll need this to fend off the clones."

"Foolish apprentice who needs a weapon when I have he force now go," Tosk as he turned around to face the clone who soon arrived.

Tosk used the force to pull the weapons out of the clones hand and started to fling them left and right. As he did this he thought back to his time with Aeron. He remembered when he first met Aeron at the Temple. He then remember their first lesson together, and their first mission. He then thought back to their time when they fought side by side throughout the Clone Wars. As well as all the good and bad times they had together.

Tosk then used the force to send two clones into the air.

'We had a good run am I right Aeron,' Tosk thought as a clone came up behind Tosk and tried to shoot him in the back, but Tosk sensed him and used the force and through him into another clone.

'I've taught you all my basic knowledge what you choose to do with it is up to you, but I know you'll make good use of it," Tosk used the force to pick up on of the clones blasters and started shooting at a couple.

'You will face many trials throughout your life know, but I know you'll get through them you've always been stubborn like that," Tosk tried to fire again but the blaster was empty.

He through it to the ground and started and started to gather the Force around him and compressed it into a small bubble, and then let out a massive Fore Repulse sending all the remaining clones flying. Tosk was panting very heavily he felt all the energy was drained from his body, he then fell to his back and looked up at the sky.

'I guess this is it I don't know if you can hear my thoughts Aeron, but I'm so proud of you I was happy that I became your master and that you became my apprentice. I know you'll live on and someday you will find an apprentice of your very own and you will teach him or her everything I taught you. I know to you this may be the end for me, but this is just the a new beginning. I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful memories you've given me. We had a good run I just wish we could of had a little more time together,' Tosk thought as he soon became one with the force.

* * *

 **AN: What did you think of Aeron and Tosk I got the idea from reading Star Wars Republic from the last moments between Plo Koon and his Master** **Tyvokka, also what did you think of the ending. Pm me or write in the Review on what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginning

**AN: I decided to split my first chapter into two; because I wanted to write where I got the idea for Aeron and his master Tosk final moments together and I also felt that the New beginnings part should be a chapter on its own.**

* * *

Brotherhood of Light

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **"Force Ghost"**

Chapter 2: New beginning

After running a great distance from the clones and his master Aeron found himself in a small spaceport, Aeron was currently in an alley way trying to catch his breath when suddenly his communicator started to beep Aeron answered it and a Holographic image of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared. Aeron new of master Obi-Wan he was train by the decease Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, Aeron master often spoken of Obi-Wan in high regards. Aeron had respect for the man he hoped that when day he could be as amazing as Obi-Wan.

"This is master Obi-Wan Kenobi I regret to report that both are Jedi order and the Republic have fallen with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi, trust in the force. Do not return to the temple that time has passed and are future is uncertain we will each be challenged our trust, our faith, our friendships, but we must persevere and in time a new hope will emerge may the force be with you always," the message of Obi-Wan Kenobi soon ended.

After hearing the message Aeron was shocked at what was happening to the galaxy, a normal person would probably have a mental break down or something, but all Aeron did was close his eyes and after a few minutes he reopened them. The look in his eyes was now one of pure determination Aeron took his communicator of his wrist and took out his masters Holocron, he then uploaded Obi-Wan message onto it after it was down he then took his communicator, and through it to the ground and then smashed it into a million pieces and takes both his and his master lightsaber and hides them in his boots.

Aeron then saw a Cantina and decided to walk into it he saw the people inside where celebrating, Aeron made his way to the front of the bar and sat down on a stool.

"What will you have?" asked the Bar keep.

"Juma Juice," said Aeron, as the bar keep poured him his drink.

"So what brings you here?" asked the Bar keep.

"No reason, but I'm trying to get off world," said Aeron as he took a sip of his drink.

"If your looking to get off world I hear those people over their are looking to hire an extra hand for their crew," said the bar keep as he pointed towards a booth where a Shistavanen, Nautolan, and a Besalisk sat. Aeron took out a couple of credits and tossed them to the bar keep, Aeron approached the trio and when he got a closer look at the trio.

He saw that the Shistavanen was male and had light brown fur and eyes along with light gray skin. He wore a long sleeve lightly tan shirt over a black tunic along with black pants.

The Nautolan was male and had green skin and black eyes, he wore a dark brown sleeveless shirt with short black pants. he had a ELG-3A blaster pistol on each side of his waist with a vibrodagger strapped to the left ankle.

The Besalisk was also male like his other companion he had tan skin and four arms, he was also more muscular than his other companions meaning that he probably did a lot of heavy lifting. He wore dark brown pants with a long black shirt he also had four DH-17 blaster pistols strapped to his waist.

"What do you want," asked the Nautolan.

"I hear your looking to hire an extra hand for your crew, how about you let me join you guys?" asked Aeron as he took a sip of his drink.

"We'll take you back to are ship and let the captain decided for herself if she says yes then you can join," said the Besalisk.

"If you don't mind me asking what are your names?" asked Aeron in a polite tone.

"My name is Bex Doanta," introduced the Nautolan and the gestured to his other two companions. "The Shistavanen is Looc Shehrorr and the Besalisk is Gav Oligard."

* * *

After the grouped finished their drinks they then back to their ship which was a Maka-Eekai L4000 transport. They where currently in the lounge area of the ship with three other new companions; the leader of the group was a female Zeltron she had pink colored skin with log blue hair and bright green eyes she wore a neo blue sleeveless shirt that revealed an ample amount of cleavage and long black skin tight pants that revealed her curves with sliver boots. Next to her right side was a male Wookie he had black colored fur and a Bandolier around his body with an M-TD attached to it he had a bowcaster on his back. While on his left was female Twi'lek she had lavender colored skin and deep brown eyes she wore a yellow sport bra like shirt over a long black jacket and long red pants and brown boots.

"So you want to join are crew?" asked the Female Zeltron with a flirty smile.

"Yeah or at least get off the planet; if you don't mind me asking what is it you people do?" asked Aeron wonder what it was the group did.

"We do a number of jobs free slaves, catch pirate, and a number of other thing; we like to make a difference in the galaxy so we do what good we can," said the female Zeltron.

Aeron closed his eyes for a second and nodded his head; he the reopened them and said, "If you guys need an extra hand then I don't mind helping you out."

The female Zeltron gave Aeron a flirty look, "Good, perhaps later on we could get to know each other better."

Aeron gave her a nervous look and said, "Ahh sure maybe, but before that would you mind telling me your names?"

"Sure mine is Liunca," then pointed to the Wookie, "That's Shuwr," and then towards the female Twi'lek, "And she Lavu."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you and as for my name it is Aeron Varess," said Aeron in a happy tone finding people he could be with.

* * *

(7 years later)

It has been five years since Aeron joined Liunca and her crew. Over the years Aeron and Liunca had become rather close; when Luinca and Aeron where alone she would become incredibly flirty with Aeron, the crew also just seem to love having him around. When Aeron and the crew heard that the Galactic Republic had been transformed into the Galactic Empire they decided to fight back against them. During their first mission with Aeron he revealed to them that he was a Jedi; this didn't effect them much since they thought it was pretty cool to have a Jedi around.

The crew would run a number of jobs that would mess with the Empire; most of the jobs would range from stealing supplies, weapons and cargo, and a number of other things. However on their last mission they encounter a force sensitive who called himself the Inquisitor; they had barely survived the encounter, but manage to escape. After that encounter they thought it would be a good idea to go into hiding for a little while.

It had been 2 years since their encounter with the Inquisitor and they where currently on a planet in the unknown region; they decided that it would be a good idea to sharpen their skills so that when they came out of hiding they'd be ready. Currently Aeron was sitting on a rock meditating he was sharpening his connection with the force when suddenly he started to hear a voice.

 **"Aeron,"** said a Mysteries voice.

Aeron opened his eyes; he looked around and asked aloud, "Who's their." he shook his head and went back to meditation, "Must be my imagination."

 **"Tell now have you really forgotten your old master now?"** Aeron opened his eyes and right in front of him was his deceased Master Tosk.

"Master Tosk how can this be your dead?" asked Aeron in a confused tone.

 **"Have you really forgot the first thing I ever taught you their is no death there is only the force. When I died I was able to retain my conscious even after death,"** explained the force ghost Tosk. **"Now tell me how have you been?"**

"Good, I've been good; I've joined up with a group that likes to do good across the galaxy and I've also met someone amazing," Aeron said with a content and dreamy smile.

 **"I happy that you where able to find some good people, but something else is troubling you what is it?"** asked Tosk.

"We recently had an encounter with a dark side user he called himself the Inquisitor," explained Aeron in a nervous tone. "We manage to escape and we've been hiding out ever sense. I've been meditating and sharpening my skills, but we don't know what to do next."

 **"It is obvious that this Empire is an organization of the Sith; you must put together an army to fight back against this Empire,"** said Tosk in a wise tone.

"But how?" asked Aeron wondering what course of action he should take.

 **"When the Sith reorganized themselves they called themselves the Brotherhood of Darkness; when this happened the Jed created an army of Light. You must find as many Jedi as possible or people sensitive in the Force; you should also gather allies and become a Brotherhood of Light,"** explained Tosk.

Aeron nodded his head in understanding and said, "Thank you Master; I miss you, but you seem to always give the best advise when I need it."

 **"I will always be with you no matter where you are my Padawan,"** said Tosk with a smile as he faded away.

Aeron got up from where he was sitting and walked back to where his group set up camp. When he got their he saw his friends waiting around for him; Liunca noticed that he had come back she ran up to him and rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. When the two parted Liunca noticed the determined look in his eyes.

"Did something good happen?" Liunca asked in a happy tone knowing that Aeron had some type of plan.

"Yes, and I think I have an idea on what we should do next," said Aeron in a serious tone.

* * *

 **AN: Well I final finished this chapter and I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas on how I could make this story better then don't hesitate to tell me. Review or PM me.**


	3. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
